


No Longer a Fantasy

by Bremol



Series: What Happened Afters for Peter and Hazel [2]
Category: Between the Sheets (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremol/pseuds/Bremol
Summary: Stepping out of her comfort zone, Hazel makes a fantasy come true.





	

Hazel took a deep breath as she made her way into the club.  Spying Georgia, she nodded then headed back toward the office, wondering if the woman was following, not caring one way or the other.

She wasn’t going to let anything stop her because if she did…well, she’d lose her nerve.

Knocking on the door, she heard Peter’s voice call out a rather frustrated, “Come in!” before turning the knob and walking inside, closing the door behind her.

Peter looked up, his nose picking up his wife’s scent before his eyes caught sight of her.  “Hazel?  What ya doin’ here?”

Hazel moved away from the door, her eyes never leaving Peter’s as she walked around his desk.  “Take off me coat,” she whispered.

Peter was confused but did as he was told, his breath catching when he finished unbuttoning her coat and pushed it open, his eyes taking in the alabaster skin clad in nothing but black lace.  “Hazel, Love, what…” he started but she leaned forward, her finger on his lips.

“Do ya want me, Peter?  Am I,” she paused and bit her lip then jerked her head in the direction of the club.  “Me dressed like this, do I do for ya what they do?”

Peter groaned and shoved the coat off her body then pulled her between his legs.  “You have no idea,” he muttered as he tugged her until she was bent over enough for him to capture her lips in a hungry kiss, hoping he could convey to her with his mouth what his words couldn’t seem to.

Needing to balance herself, Hazel grasped Peter’s shoulders, humming as his kiss deepened.  She could feel his hands caressing over her curves and she pulled out of the kiss.  “Peter,” she gasped when his thumb circled a taut nipple.

“Let’s go home, Love.”

Hazel shook her head.  “No.  Here.”

“Here?” he asked, surprise making his voice a bit higher.

“Yes,” she nodded.  “I want you to think only of me every time you’re here.”

Cupping her face, Peter held her gaze.  “I’m not going to have another affair or a fling, Hazel.  I’ve told them I’m off limits.”  He chuckled and caressed her cheek.  “Besides, now that Georgia’s seen you and had a taste of your temper, she’s warned them all off.”

Hazel couldn’t help but chuckle even as her face heated with the blush creeping across her cheeks.  “I was a bit nasty to her.”

He shrugged.  “You were upset.  It’s alright.”

Hazel giggled and squirmed a bit when Peter’s hands skimmed across her ribs.  “Peter, stop that!”

Peter grinned as he looked up at his wife and did it again.  He loved to hear her giggle, loved the way her nose crinkled and her eyes sparkled.  “I love ya, Hazel.”

Combing her fingers through his hair, Hazel rubbed her nose against his.  “Mmm, you’ve shown me that several times the last few days.”

“I plan to show you even more on our trip.”

Hazel giggled again.  “Are you going to let me out of our room?”

Peter laughed and cupped Hazel’s cheek, pulling her into a heated kiss.  “No.”

“Peter!”  Hazel laughed as she stood up, her eyes darkening as she stared down at him.  Moving her body to the beat of the music, she kept her eyes on his, watching as his pupils dilated, realizing that signaled his arousal.  Reaching out, she loosened his tie and pulled it over his head, tossing it aside before unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt.

Peter watched Hazel’s body move, watched how her hands traced the curves that his own hands knew by heart.  Therapy seemed to unlock something in his wife and it was almost as if he was watching a new woman, except that nothing could change the scent of her that filled his nostrils every time he breathed when she was in the room.  She swore he was imagining things because she didn’t wear heavily scented perfumes or creams.  He couldn’t seem to convince her that it was her, that it was just her natural scent that made him want her.

Hazel moved closer and grabbed his hands.  “Take it off and touch me,” she breathed as she moved his hands to the hooks of the basque she wore.

Groaning, he did as she asked, wondering how in the world she’d got herself into this contraption.  “Where did ya get this?”

Combing her fingers through his hair, Hazel hummed when his hands finally skimmed over her bare back.  “Mmm, a little shop.  Alona suggested purchasing a few pieces to make meself feel sexy.”

“Arms, Love.”

Letting her arms fall, Hazel watched as Peter’s hands pushed the basque off and let it fall to the floor beside them.  “Touch me,” she whispered.

Leaning forward, Peter let his lips brush lightly over the sensitive skin of her breast, his tongue darting out to trace the patter the lace left there.  His hands moved to her hips, his fingertips grazing the upper curve of her buttocks.

Humming her approval when Peter’s tongue flicked at the tip of her breast, Hazel let her head fall back as she held onto his shoulders.  Her body was still moving slightly to the music filtering into the office and she wondered what Peter would do if she turned and moved against him like she’d done in her fantasy.

“Hazel?”  Peter whispered when she pulled away.  He groaned when she pressed her bottom against his groin and began to move as he was sure she’d seen the girls out in the club moving. 

Hazel could feel Peter’s reaction to her movements and smiled in satisfaction with herself for doing something so out of her comfort zone.  “Ooh, yes,” she moaned when his hands skimmed up to cup her breasts.  “I like that.”

“I like this,” he whispered against her shoulder just before gently nipping it with his teeth.

“Peter!”

Soothing the spot with his tongue, Peter gently pushed her off him and stood up and turned, swiping stuff off his desk before lifting her onto the cleared surface.  “Are you sure?” he asked, not wanting to do anything to upset his wife.

Hazel nodded.  “I’m positive.  I don’t think I could wait for home,” she admitted quietly.

Peter smiled as he cupped the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her hair as he drew her to him for a kiss.  Sliding his tongue against hers, he felt her moan as much as heard it and it went straight to his groin.

“Peter,” she gasped as she pulled from the kiss.

Letting his forehead rest against hers, he sucked in a ragged breath.  “What is it, Love?  Changed your mind?”

Shaking her head, she cupped his cheek.  “No.  But,” she grinned and looked down.  “We’re not going to get very far if you don’t do something about your clothes.”

Laughing, he kissed the tip of her nose.  “You do it,” he whispered.

“Hmm,” she hummed as she sat up and reached out to unbutton his shirt.  Making quick work of it she moved on to his belt then button and zip.  Looking up at him, she ran her hands up over his ribs, her fingernails grazing his nipples, causing her to smirk at his groan and the way his body jerked.

“Hazel,” he growled as he clasped her hands to hold them still.  Kissing her face toward her ear, he whispered, “Minx,” before moving her hands down to the top of his trousers.  Together they pushed them and his briefs down, leaving him standing in nothing but his shirt.

Leaning back, Hazel rested on her hands.  “Don’t make me wait,” she pleaded even as she watched Peter’s hands sliding up her legs to her waist.  Lifting her hips when he tugged at her knickers, she shivered when he tossed the lacey garment to the floor.

Moving closer, Peter held her gaze as he pushed between her wet folds, grinning in satisfaction when she moaned in pleasure.  It probably pleased him more than it should that he could make her sound like that, but after years of no kind of response from her, he couldn’t help it.  One hand on her hip, he moved against her, his other hand moving to her breast, fingers kneading the soft mound, thumb circling the erect nipple.  He couldn’t seem to get enough of her, ready to give her anything she asked at any moment of the day.  He’d noticed that she liked it when he did this, her breasts more sensitive than he’d ever realized.

Hazel whimpered as she wrapped her legs around Peter in an effort to get closer.  She ached with the need and want of him, a new and heady feeling she found herself craving more and more of as the days went by.

Pulling Hazel up, Peter pressed her upper body into his, humming in appreciation at the feel of her breasts against his chest.  Nuzzling her neck, he nipped and licked the graceful column making his way up to her mouth.  He could taste the wine she must have drank to give herself courage, the mint she’d popped in her mouth on the way to the club.  He could feel her inner muscles starting to flutter around him signaling the beginnings of her orgasm.  Cupping her buttocks, he held her close as he sped up his movements, grinding against her to stimulate her even more, wanting to give her every bit of pleasure he could before his body took complete control and he left her behind.

Hazel was lost in the feel of Peter’s body inside her and wrapped around her.  Her mind was swirling, her veins fairly buzzing with her orgasm as it built and moved through her.  “Ooh,” she moaned as the release crashed over her, her fingernails digging into Peter’s back.

Peter pressed closer, his body moving erratically then stilling at his own release.  Taking a few deep breaths, he gently nibbled on Hazel’s ear.  “We should get dressed, Love.”

Hazel sighed and nodded against his shoulder.  “Mmm, I suppose.  Take me home?  Or do you have to stay here?”

“I’ll take you home.  We’ll get your car tomorrow.”

“I came in a taxi.”

Peter raised an eyebrow as he stared down at her.  “You came in a taxi…dressed like that?”

“Don’t be mad.”

Peter shook his head.  “I’m not mad, Hazel, just surprised.”

“I was too nervous to drive and I,” she bit her lip.

“Had a bit to drink.”  Peter finished for her.

“How’d you know?  I wasn’t drunk.”

“I tasted the wine in your kiss.”

Hazel blushed and pushed against him.  “Oh Peter.”

Peter chuckled as he moved away and helped her down.  “You’re amazing, Love.  Thank ya for this.”  He gently combed her hair back into place with his fingers.  “I know this is outside what you’re comfortable with.”

“I’m finding it easier to do things I’m not comfortable with when it comes to being with you.”

Kissing her forehead, Peter gently patted her bottom and laughed when she scowled at him.  “What?  I couldn’t help meself.”

Hazel shook her head.  “Get dressed and take me home.  I think we both could use a nice soak in the bath.”

Peter grinned as he bent to pull up his briefs and trousers.  “Hazel?”

“Yes, Love?” she responded as she bent down to pick up her knickers, stepping into them and pulling them up before walking to where the rest of her things were.

“What made you think of this?”

Hazel bit her lip as she picked up her basque and started fussing with putting it on.  “Help me?”

Peter gladly did as she asked, placing a kiss to her head as he studied the tiny hooks and eyes to make sure he fastened them properly.  “Why don’t you want to answer me?”

“Because I,” she sighed.  “Because I don’t want to ruin this.”

“Hazel?  How could you possibly ruin this?”

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath.  “It was a fantasy I had after I came to the club.  It’s,” she swallowed hard then continued.  “It’s how I had my first orgasm.  I fantasized I danced for Steve here in your club.”

Pausing in his movements, Peter looked over Hazel’s shoulder to see her hands fidgeting as they so often did when she was worried or upset.  “Did you dance for him?” he finally whispered, his hands on her shoulders as he waited for her answer.

Hazel shook her head.  “I told him about the fantasy, but no, I didn’t dance for him.”

Wrapping his arms around her, Peter kissed her cheek.  “Then I’m a very lucky man.”

Turning her head to look at him, Hazel felt a tear slip from her eye.  “Take me home.”

Peter let her go and picked up her coat.  Helping her into it, he left her side to lock the safe and pick up the things from his desk that he’d knocked on the floor.  Finished, he laughed when he realized he hadn’t buttoned his shirt and hastily did so then grabbed his own coat.  “Come on then.”

Taking his hand, Hazel followed him out the door, sighing when he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his side, his hand resting on the side of her breast.  She could feel eyes on them as they walked through the club but she didn’t care.  Peter was hers and she wanted them all to know it.

Stopping before they left the club, Peter pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly, a hand sliding down to the curve of her buttocks.  Pulling from the kiss and smiling down at her startled face, he tapped the end of her nose with his finger.  “We were being watched.”

She shook her head and settled back against his side as they left the club, her laughter ringing out behind them.  “And you just had to give them a show!”

“Of course I did!”

“Oh Peter!”


End file.
